Dragonball of Magic Dimension new version
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: After defeated the Ancestral Witches Bloom found a secret room under her palace and found a four-star dragonball and a namekian who command the dragonball to created the Magic Dimension. In hell Frieza,Cell and King Cold meet the Ancestral Witches and they want to revenge the Winx and the Z figthers.The Winx and the Z figthers must find the dragonballs and save the Magic Dimension.
1. Dragonball of Planet Sparks

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After defeated the Ancestral Witches princess Bloom found a secret room under her palace and go inside to looking.

She meet a namekian name Korrus who create this universe by command the dragonball that he create.

Bloom ask to him"Who are you?"

Korrus answer to her"I'm a namekian name Korrus.I create this universe by the dragonball."

Bloom ask to Korrus agian"What is a dragonball."

"First you must find the other 6 dragonball."

Korrus give a four-star dragonball to her.

"When you get all of dragonball the creature called Shenron will come to give you a 3 wishes."

Bloom ask to Korrus"What's Shenron?"

"It's a giant god dragon."Korrus answer to Bloom. 


	2. Dragonball of Planet Solaria

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

Bloom go tell her parents,the winx and the specialist and show them the four-star dragonball.

Roxy siad to them"I heard about the dragonball in my world too but it have a 1 wish I gotta tell you the story to shortest

Long ago the namekian on Earth his name is Kami created a dragonball and give it to the seven warrior to protect it from

his evil counterpart name King Piccolo and the mutant nameks sevan warrior are defeated and imprisoned king piccolo in a rice cooker

many years later King Piccolo is back and the grandson of one warrior is try to stop him and he wins his name is Goku.

He is a saiyan the one of most powerful warrior in the universe but his planet name Planet Vegeta is

destroyed by evil prince name Frieza but a few saiyan can escape before the Planet Vegeta is explode"

"That's was a sad story I ever heard." Stella said

And after the tales from Roxy they go to Solaria and search the dragonball.

"Hey I found it" Stella said but before she get dragonball the dimension portal is open and they meet Gohan,Videl,Piccolo,Goten,

Trunks,Krillin, Android 18,Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.

"Who are you?" Bloom ask"My name's Gohan and this is my girlfriend Videl and my brother Goten." Gohan said

"I'm Trunks and this green guy is Piccolo."Trunks said"I'm Krillin and this is my wife 18 or Android 18."Krillin said"And I'm

Tien Shinhanand this is my best friend Chiaotzu"

'We want to use the dragonball of this dimension because it a more powerful dragonball of us"

"Why?" Stella said

"Because our enemies is back." gohan said"Who is your enemies." Bloom ask"Frieza and Cell."Gohan answer to Bloom

"We know about Frieza but who is Cell."Musa ask

"Cell is the most powerful android."Piccolo said

Trunks look at the dragonball and see a star of the dragonball and said "Hey the dragonball of this dimension is

blue star dragonball."

"Trunks mother is the create a portal to go to this dimension and we have a dragon-radar

to search a dragonball"Gohan said

In hell Frieza,Cell,King Cold and Frieza Soldiers meet the Ancestral Witches and they escape from hell.

"First we want a ship To go to magic dimension." Frieza said

After get the ship from Planet Frieza 79 the Ancestral Witches create a portal to go to 


	3. Dragonball of Planet Linphea

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After the Z figthers and the winx met they go to Planet Linpheato get the third dragonball.

"Are you sure the dragonball is here."Tecna ask

"Yes,the dragon-radar is never lie."Gohan said

"So,this is the magic dimension rigth?"Cell ask"Yes this is the magic dimension." The Ancestral Witches answer to Cell.

"That's the Planet Linphea."The Ancestral Witches said"All rigth I will send the Ginyu Force on that planet."Frieza Said

On Planet Linphea Piccolo and Gohan feel the energy of the Ginyu Force and said"Oh no this is not good the Ginyu Force is here"

Piccolo said

"What is the Ginyu Force"Layla and Videl ask"The Ginyu Force is the best soldiers of are we're in trouble now" Gohan said

"Okay girls are you ready? WINX BELIEVIX" Bloom said

"Use the super speed wings to we will faster to get the dragonball"Flora said

Flora see the dragonball on the rock near a waterfall but the Ginyu Force are behind her and attack her.

Bloom come to get the dragonball but it gone"What happened where the dragonball"Bloom ask"Because that short four eyes

name Guldo will stop the the time"Krillin said"That's impossible!"Tecna said

Gohan let's introduce the Ginyu Force to the winx"First is Recoome he see the enemies like a toy.

Next is Burtar he is think that he is the fastest in universe.

Third is is Guldo he will stop the time whenever he want.

Fourth is Jeez.

Final is the leader of the Ginyu Force is Captain Ginyu he is most powerful in the group."

Layla use her morphix to stop the Ginyu Force but Guldo stop the time and runaway with the other Ginyu Force

are trapped in morphix of Layla and Roxy called the giant insects to capture try to escape but Trunks kick at Guldo face

winx and the Z figthers get the third dragonball and leave the Planet Linphea. 


	4. Planet Sparks under attack

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

The Ginyu Force go back to Frieza ship and tell King Cold and Frieza about The Z figthers and winx win them.

"That must be princess Bloom of Planet Sparks daugthers of King Oritel"The Ancestral Witches said

"All rigth go to Planet Sparks I think I have the Planet to be one of my Empire"King Cold said

Bloom back to her Planet when she and her friend want to practice with the Z figthers before Frieza and Cell are attack him.

Gohan turn himself to be Super-Saiyan and teaches Bloom how to use Kamehameha.

Stella practice to use Solar Flare from Tien Shinhan and Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo.

Next day they prepare to go get the other dragonball but Frieza ship is come and landing near the palace King Cold,

Frieza,Cell,The Ancestral Witches are come out with Frieza soldiers

the Z figthers go to figth the Ginyu Force,Bloom figth Cell,Stella figth Frieza and King Cold go to figth King Oritel.

And the other go to figth Frieza soldiers. 


	5. King Oritel vs King Cold

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After Frieza ship is landing the battel is begin.

"You must be King Cold the evil King of the universe."King Oritel said

"And you must be King Oritel of Planet Sparks."King Cold said

They start to figth King Oritel use his sword and cut King Cold tail.

" gonna paid for you know who I am why you don't give up."King Cold said

"Because I think you're not a TRUE KING."King Oritel said

"What!ohhh why you"King Cold said

King Cold is very angry and use his sword to figth.

King Oritel use every power in his sword to defeat King Cold and Finally King Cold was killed.

Bloom come to hug her dad and so prond to her father. 


	6. The Super Sparkian is born

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

When Frieza see his father was become very angry.

"Hey you gonna paid for this."Frieza said and fly on the sky and raise his hand and create Supernova.

Frieza throw a Supernova to King Oritel but Bloom push it out and it back to Frieza but Frieza is get out before his attack come to

kill him .The Supernova is explode when it in to the outer space.

Bloom try to stop Frieza but her power is too go to kick at face of King Oritel.

This make Bloom angry and her power is higher than Frieza.

"Now Frieza come to figth with me."Bloom said

" you think you can defeat me?"Frieza said

"Yes,because I'm the Super-Sparkian now"Bloom said

"What!"Frieza said

Bloom use dragon firer and throw it to Frieza and burn him.

The Ginyu Force come to help but it was stopped by use Sun Storm of Stella and destroyed the Ginyu Force.

Frieza,Cell and the other go back to the ship and escape. 


	7. Dragonball of Planet Andros

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After the battel they prepare to go to Planet Andros and get the dragonball.

"Wow Bloom you're great."Gohan said"I don't know what is that power."Tecna said

"I think it a power of super from of her."Gohan said

"Wait!what now she is the Super-Sparkian."Musa said

"Wow it incredible power."Stella said

Now they go to Planet Andros search the dragonball in the sea and the island.

On Frieza ship.

"My father and best soldiers was died now."Frieza said to himself

"Oh poor prince Frieza I think you want to revenge that girl right?"The Ancestral Witches said

"We have the androids to use under your order."The Ancestral Witches said

"What are you waiting 's send it to destroy that girl and bring the dragonball to me."Frieza said

"Cell let that androids to destroy the winx."The Ancestral Witches said

"Okay let's activate the androids 22,23 and 24.(This android are look like android 13,14 and 15.)"

"I found it."Trunks said

But when Trunks try to grab the dragonball the androids is come to attack them.

"What is that they look like a human but I don't feel any power from them."Musa said

"They're 're robot."Piccolo said

"Like Cell."Videl said

"Yes,but Cell is a half biology and half robot."Gohan said

"It mean they're 100% robots."Roxy said

"Yes,outside they're look like a human but inside they're killing machine."Piccolo said

Bloom come to fight the 3 androids but they're powerful too much and they nearly to kill Bloom.

Flora and Layla is very angry and transfrom in to Super-Linphean and Super-Androsian.

"Stay away from our girlfriend you robots"The specialist said

"Helia!"Flora said

"Oh my Brandon!"Stella said

"Hi Riven."Musa said

"Oh Nabu."Layla said

"Hi Timmy."Tecna said

"Sky!"Bloom said

"Are you okay Bloom?"Sky ask

"I'm fine"Bloom answer to Sky

"Sky you and the other specialist follow android 23 or 24 and bring the dragonball back."Bloom said

"I'm android 22 and this big guy is 23 and that short guy who fly away with dragonball is 24."Android 22 said

Layla go to fight android 23 it not easy but she destroy him by use Masenko that her learn from Piccolo.

The android 24 try to escape from the specialist but Helia grab him and Nabu use his magic to freez him except

the hands that he carry a dragonball and Nabu get a dragonball from him before he break the ice jail.

Android 24 become very angry and try to get the dragonball back but the other specialist cut him by them sword.

Now Flora come to figth android 22 he not easy like 23 he stronger than 23 and 24.

Finally she use dodon ray that she learn from Tien Shinhan but android 22 is not destroy but it make him to nearly destroy.

"I will come back and stronger than you."Android 22 said and fly back to Frieza ship. 


	8. Dragonball of Planet Melody

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

Now they go to Planet Melody to find the dragonball.

"Wow this place is beatiful."Videl said

"Okay guys let's start to search a dragonball."Gohan said

At Frieza ship

"I can't believe androids are lose!"Cell said

"Calm down Cell."Frieza said

"Why?"Cell yells to Frieza

"Because I have an idea."Frieza said

On Planet Melody

"Oh man we live on this Planet for to 3 hours but we didn't find it".Goten said

"Wait!look on the sky!"Stella said

"Oh no the android again."Musa said

"I'm android 25 or you want to call me Captain Ginyu."Ginyu said

"Impossible you died on Planet Sparks."Krillin said

"No,my body is destroy but my spirit is inside this android."Ginyu said

"Okay leave my Planet before I gonna destroy you."Musa said

Musa transfrom herself in Super-Melodian and figth Ginyu.

Musa use her energy and punch at face of Ginyu.

Ginyu use all of his energy to destroy Musa but her fly behind him and use Desperado Rush

that she learn from Videl and destroy Ginyu.

After the battel between Musa and winx let start to search the dragonball again.

"I found it."Android 18 said

"Good job 18."Krillin said

"Now what the next Planet."Layla said

"Zenith."Gohan said 


	9. Dragonball of Planet Zenith

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

At the Planet Zenith Bloom and her friend go to find the dragonball.

"Welcome to Zenith the world of the thecnology."Tecna said

"Wow it's amazing."Trunks said

At Frieza ship.

"Okay Cell we ready."The Ancestral Witches said

"Okay let's activate the androids 26,27 and 28.(The androids 26,27 and 28 are look like androids 8,16 and Cell imperfect from but colored is red.)"

The Ancestral Witches go inside the body of 3 androids and control them.

Now the Ancestral Witches in the android from are going to Planet Zenith.

The Z figthers and the winx search dragonball but it was stop when the Ancestral Witches are come.

"Oh c'mon the androids agian."Stella said

"No,we are the Ancestral Witches in the androids from."The Ancestral Witches said

Now the Z fighters(Except android 18)try to defeat them but they're stronger too much.

The androids 18 is very angry when she see her husband is hurt.

She go to kick at head of android 26 and destroy android body of Tharma.

Now she go to destroy android 27 but failed.

Tecna feel a power of the android in her body and relese it and she transfrom to be the Super-Zenithian.

Tecna use her energy and shot at chest of body android of Lysslis.

Now Lysslis and Tharma go to body of android 28 and control with Belladone.

Tecna go to figth android 28 and finally she make this android nearly break.

She use Power Blitz that she learn from android 18 to destroy android 28.

But the Ancestral Witches are alive and return to Frieza ship.

After the battel they find a dragonball.

"Okay what's next Planet?"Stella ask

"Eraklyon."Gohan said 


	10. Dragonball of Planet Eraklyon

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

At Frieza ship

"Okay I upgrade the android 22 is super killing machine."Cell said

"Good job Cell."Frieza said

Now the android 22 is prepare to destroy the Z figthers and the winx.

At Planet Eraklyon they meet the specailist again and search the last dragonball .

But the searching is stopped by the invader of android 22 when he attack Eraklyon palace.

The Z figthers try to stop but he more powerful than use Masenko and destroy android 22 right arm.

The winx use all of energy to destroy him but can't see all her friend is defeated and angry

she become into a Super-Fairy and use her energy draw a picture of 4 dinosaur

include Stegosaurus,Apatosaurus,Pteranodon and Tyrannosaurus Rex

(The neck and body of Apatosaurus,tail and back

of Stegosaurus,wings of Pterandon and head of Tyrannosaurus Rex.)and fusion it become a monster to figth android 22.

the monster use fire-breath and burn android 22 but he doesn't easily to defeat.

the monster ues it tail and swing it at face of android 22 and use super blue fire-breath to destroy android 22.

Now Roxy turn her monster into a card and keep it.

After the battel they find a dragonball on a top of the tallest tower of palace. 


	11. The Super Solarian is born

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After find the last they go back to Planet Sparks.

At Frieza ship.

The new androids is prepare to go now."Cell said

"Send 29 and 30 go to Planet Sparks now."Frieza said

(The androids 29 is look like android 19 and 30 is look like android )

At Planet Sparks.

"Oh I want to call Shenron now and make me to be

the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the universe."Stella said

"Hey what's that!"Timmy said

"The androids are coming!"Brandon said

"All rigth they are mine.I will trasfrom myself in to Super-Solarian"Stella said

Stella focus and feel the energy in body and transfrom into Super-Solarian

"All rigth I boring the androids like you so much."Stella said

"I'm android 29."Android 29 said

"And I'm android 30."Android 30 said

Now the androids was easily for Stella to destroy them.

She use Solar Flare That she learn from Tien Shinhan to make the androids can't watch anything for a few moment

and she use Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo to destroy them.

After defeated the last two android of Ancestral Witches come to destroy Planet Sparks again.

"We're come back."The Ancestral Witches said

The Z figthers come to figth the Ancestral Witches when the winx call Shenron.

When Shenron is appear the first wish of the winx is destroy the Ancestral Witches.

"I can do this."Shenron said

The Ancestral Witches with destroy by one fire-breath of Shenron.

Now Stella use a second wish."Make me to be the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the universe."

"I can do this too."Shenron said

Now Stella have a beautiful hair,pretty face and super curviest body.

"For the last wish I want-"Gohan said

"Enough."Frieza said

"Oh look like we have a 1 wish now Frieza."Cell said

"But first we gonna kill them before."Frieza said

"I like your idea."Cell said 


	12. Bloom and Stella vs Cell and Frieza

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

dragonball of magic dimension

After use 2 wish from the dragonball is only have a 1 wish.

"Okay before I will destroy you.I will give you a time

to escape from me and Cell."Frieza said

"Stella you and me figth Cell and Frieza Okay?"Bloom ask

"Okay."Stella answer to Bloom

"Girls you help Gohan and his friend to protect the dragonball.

Me and Stella will go to defeat Cell and Frieza"Bloom said

"If you think you can do you can come"Frieza said

"Ready? figth!"Frieza said

Bloom use her power to punch at Frieza and Stella kick at Cell neck.

Bloom use Dragon Firer to destroy Frieza.

Now Bloom go to help Stella to defeat Cell.

Nowt hey go attack and defeat Cell.

Stella use Solar Flare and Cell can't see anything.

Finally Bloom use Kamehameha that she learn from Gohan to destroy Cell.

Frieza and Cell is killed.

"Yay we did it Bloom."Stella said and hug her best friend.

Now Gohan didn't know how use the last wish because they come here to wish

Cell, Frieza and the other go back to hell.

Bloom come to use the last wish. She said"I wish to Korrus become young agian."

"I can do this."Shenron said

Now Shenron go back into the dragonball.

And dragonball is go back to Planet that it leave.

"Now we must go back to our dimension"Gohan said

"Okay bye-bye and good luck"Bloom said

The winx look at the Z figthers for last time and thanks to them to teaches a new skill to the winx 


End file.
